


Love

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Three 'L's [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Community: wordsontongue, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo has twenty-two freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for **wordsontongue** 's 2010 Flash Fiction Roulette.
> 
>  **Beta:** brodeurbunny30  
>  **Prompt(s):** #22: a picture of a **[pedestrian bridge](http://tulsagentleman.blogspot.com/2010/05/sepia-scenes-pedestrian-bridge.html)**

Viggo has twenty-two freckles on his stomach.

Sean knows this. He's counted, traced them with fingertips and tongue.

They burn his knuckles as his fingers curl around Viggo's cock; he can feel their prickle on the back of his hand. He nudges Viggo backward, bracing his body against the bridge's beams. They _shouldn't_ , not _here_ , but Viggo is too tempting.

Twenty-two freckles. He can feel each one.

As he lowers himself to lick, not even a splinter -- sticking up from siding, sliding home under his nail -- can turn this scene to sepia. _Nothing_ can ruin Viggo's taste on his tongue.


End file.
